Michael Jackson (Composite)
|-| Pre-Crisis Michael= |-| Post-Crisis Michael= Note: This is joke profile that is done purely for entertainment and vs battles purposes and includes a compilation of all his feats from his Music Videos. As such, please do not get offended. Origin: The Jackson Five Alias/Aka: Michael Joseph Jackson, The King Of Pop, Legend Classification: Human, Entity, Dancer, Entertainer, Singer, Rowdy, Gang Leader, Mafia Leader, Rockstar, Zombie, Werewolf, Magician, Ghost, Alien, Environmental Activist, Racism Killer, Human Rights Activitists, Lover, Con Artist Threat level: Varies, God+ at peak, Likely Higher Age: 50 Years Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, & 8; Is an Ageless Immortal being present since ancient times. He can turn himself into an Undead Zombie. He will never die as long as he is in the memories of his fans and his works are known), Enhanced Senses, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is an Abstract entity along with his brothers representing the concept of Light and Color in the Universe to help create a better world while opposing Darkness in Can You Feel It), Energy Projection (Can seemingly shoot energy bullets from his hand. Moonwalker game shows him being capable of shooting energy beams), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an incorporeal Spirit as shown in Billie Jean), Duplication (Can duplicated himself into multiple clones), Reality Warping (Turned a homeless guy into a rich wealthy person), Light Manipulation (Illuminates anywhere and anything he steps on including garbage bins and stone pillars), Teleportation (Can instantly disappear or Teleport), Invisibility & Life Manipulation (Can turn a tiger skin pouch into a real tiger and was doing so by being completely invisible), Shapeshifting (Turned into a Werewolf in The Thriller. Turned into Sand in Remember The Time), Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, & Possibly Illusion Creation (Awakened multiple corpses as zombies and made them follow as well as dance as per his order in The Thriller. Furthermore, made it seem like the Girl was hallucinating making it so that everything was likely an illusion caused by him), Empathic Manipulation (His charm and charisma is able to easily win over the hearts of everyone around him as evident in multiple music videos), Weapon Mastery & Skilled in Martial Arts (Can use and fire weapons easily as well as beat down multiple Mafia Members casually in Smooth Criminal), Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation (Created his own fantasy reality with its own laws and manipulated it as a movie in Leave Me Alone), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions of musical notes and flying hearts), Fourth Wall Awareness (Constantly breaks the Fourth Wall in many of his videos such as Leave Me Alone, Earth, Black or White, etc. Even punched literally through the Fourth Wall), Size Manipulation (Became a giant bigger than mountains in Leave Me Alone), Magic (Can use magic as evident in Remember The Time), Sound Manipulation (Can start music in places where there is no device or instruments to play them), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate Matter and transmute them into anything he wants using a technological device as shown in Scream. Turned his Bike into a Motorcycle), Causality Manipulation (Literally reversed and rewinded the events of mankind's destruction of Nature and hatred towards each other thereby successfully restoring the planet in Earth), Time Manipulation (Slowed down the flow of time in relation to him in Stranger In Moscow), Flight (Can walk in Air casually), Telekinesis (Opened doors with just a gesture in Ghosts), Fire Manipulation (Started fire in the fireplace in Ghosts), Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Manipulation (Can easily summon, interact with, and manipulate ghosts to do his biddings in Ghosts. Can even interact with Rainbows), Afterimages (Can create Afterimages just by spinning fast), Transformation (Can turn into Zombie Mode. Has transformed many times into different characters), Creation (Created a Tommygun out of thin Air in Smooth Criminal), Electricity Manipulation (Created electrical outburts from a Neon Sign by just screaming. Can shoot electric bolts from his body), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can channel high voltage electricity through his body without getting affected), Fire Manipulation (Emerges from flames without getting affected) Physical strength: At least Wall Level (Knocked down a small tree with a simple swing of his arm in his werewolf form in the beginning of Thriller. His casual punches and kicks could easily knock out multiple Mafia Members. Can break through doors and casually toss a Sofa. Pulled off a car's steering wheel and even Crushed a Cueball into dust), At least Multi Block Level in Giant form (Easily destroyed the Roller Coaster ride that was used to bind him and pin him down in "Leave Me Alone" and his Giant form was shown to be so big that his fingers dwarfed Palm Trees) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Varies, At least Planet, Likely Higher at peak (Had complete control over the entire World in "Leave Me Alone" which is also a symbolism for his own personal reality where he can be at peace instead of being harassed) Durability: Unknown, At least Multi Block due to Large Size (Abstract Existence and Non-Corporeality makes it impossible to interact with him) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence (Was shown to be everywhere at once in multiple videos) Intelligence: Supergenius (Was an Alien who could fly sophisticated UFO) Stamina: At least High (Can dance non-stop for a long period of time) Range: At least Planetary, Likely Higher Weakness: None Notable Standard equipment: His gloves and jackets as well as many other equipments like his Mic, Jetpack, Guns, Alien Technology, etc. 580b585b2edbce24c47b2589.png|Lil' Mike 580b585b2edbce24c47b258b.png|Moonwalker Pose 5a00dea80e8525eec2753001.png|Signature Pose Category:Character Category:Male Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Real Life Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level God Category:Omnipresent Category:Magic user Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Light element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Summoner